hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5239 (21st August 2019)
Synopsis Jack holds a neighbourhood watch meeting in an attempt to stop the killer. Damon and Maxine make arrangements for the living funeral. Sienna confronts Maxine, who breaks down and asks for help. The Loveday/Deveraux family remember the best times they had with Louis. Darren unknowingly becomes Breda's next target. Plot Damon shows Maxine the coffin he has purchased for her. Martine receives a bouquet of flowers as Walter reads an article on Louis's death in the newspaper. Lisa ignores a phone call from her mother. Jack tells Joel and Goldie that they're going to stop the killer. Maxine tells Damon her plans for her living funeral. Damon tells Maxine that he's booked a holiday for them for after Maxine's living funeral. Martine is shocked to learn that Lisa and Zack aren't returning to the village and Martine tells Lisa that they'll find a way to get through this as a family. Goldie thanks Breda for giving them their blessing. Maxine gives Sienna the holiday so that she won't be in the village for the living funeral. Damon tells Grace and Nancy that Maxine's tumour has grown and invites them to the living funeral. Damon withdraws more money from the fundraiser account. Bobby remains annoyed with Mercedes. Walter recalls the time when Simone brought Louis to meet him and Gloria. Lisa recalls the first sports day she had when she was five, and how Louis helped her win the running race. Leela refuses to attend the neighbourhood watch meeting. Jack tries to talk her into attending, telling her that she has as much right to grieve as Lisa. She agrees to attend. Nancy tells Sienna and Brody about Maxine's living funeral. Sienna is unimpressed. Grace watches Sylver fix her television bracket. Jack leads a neighbourhood watch meeting. Breda says a few words, and D.S. Gray watches her with interest. Everyone applauds her speech and she comforts Leela. Sylver helps Grace with using the arm weights. Bobby is pleased with the burger stand but races off after Liam approaches the stand. Martine tells Walter that she thinks Simone and Zack should have returned to the village but Walter tells her that Louis hurt Simone and tore their family apart, unaware Leela is in earshot. Lisa snaps at them and rushes off. Sienna confronts Maxine. Breda is furious to learn that Darren left Charlie and Oscar on their own for twenty minutes. Breda asks God for a sign to whether or not she should abandon the fixation of ridding the village of "bad men". She sees a picture of Darren on the fridge, which she believes means that she shouldn't. Sienna tells Maxine that she needs to stop lying as she could lose Damon and Minnie. She bursts into tears and asks Sienna for help to stop. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Daniel Lomax - Kyzo-Drè Murphy (uncredited) *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth Guest cast *D.S. Gray - Lyndsay Fielding Music Notes *Kyzo-Drè Murphy is uncredited as Daniel Lomax despite having a line of dialogue. *Footage from 9th June 2018 of Carl Costello's death, 16th November 2018 of Russ Owen's death, 17th October 2018 of Glenn Donovan's death, 21st March 2019 of Mac Nightingale's death, 22nd January 2019 of Louis Loveday's death and 23rd July 2019 of Harry Thompson's death is re-played over Breda's speech at the neighbourhood watch meeting. Quotes *"Alright, Scary Poppins!" ~ Darren Osborne to Breda McQueen. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019